


Daddy

by andreabaileyhc (orphan_account)



Series: Supercorp Smutville [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Rough Sex, daddy kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/andreabaileyhc
Summary: anon promptLena lost a bet and has to go through the day with a vibrator in her





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the late update, my computer was fucking up.  
> Shoutout to professional goof for the prompt, hope you enjoy the story  
> don't forget to leave a prompt in the comments section, your fantasies might just become into a story  
> check out my tumblr  
> [Tumblr](https://andreabaileyhc.tumblr.com/)

See, Kara is a daddy.

The dominant one in bed, the one making her have earth shattering orgasms and whatnot.

But Lena, having graduated from MIT and has a 140% for her IQ, was stupid enough to bet against Kara that she wasn’t a Daddy.

Yep, that was stupid.

This was why she was now currently sitting in her office, talking to some of her investors, with a bullet vibrator in her pussy put on high.

Fuck.

“… I think it would be best if L-Corp sold the alien detection device,” She heard the investors say.

Lena gritted her teeth, she was so goddamn close, but of course Kara could hear her with her superhearing, and put the vibrator down a notch just as she was about to come.

“No, Mr. Leonardo,” She said, trying her best not to snap, “The alien detection device is not ever going to be sold,”

“But Miss Luthor-“Mr. Leonardo started.

“That’s it,” Lena said, standing up from her chair, Get out, now,” She demanded.’

The investors grumbled, but one by one they shuffled out of the door.

When she was the only one in her office, she pulled out her phone and texted Kara to go home to see her, and then proceeded to pack her things up, telling Jess to cancel all her  
meetings and to go home early. Shutting off the lights, she closed the door to her office and went home.

Kara was flying around National City when her phone alerted her of a message. Taking her phone out, she saw that Lena texted her.

You better be home in one hour, or I swear to god.

Kara gulped and took off back to their penthouse apartment, not wanting to suffer Lena’s wrath.

When she got home, she opened the balcony door and walked into the living room, “Lena?” She called out.

What she got in response was a loud groan.

Smirking, she walked into their bedroom and found Lena spread out on the bed sheets, her head thrown back as she circled her fingers around her clit desperately, one of her hands  
pinching her nipple.

Kara could feel herself slowly going hard, her full body suit straining against her erection. Stripping down, she peeled off her suit and sauntered over to the bedside table, taking the  
hand cuffs and crawling onto the bed on all fours, taking Lena’s hands away from her clit, she cuffed her hands and slid the chain through the headboard. Kissing Lena on the lips,  
she whispered, “Safe word?”

“Clexa,”

“Good girl,” Kara purred, watching as a shiver ran down Lena’s spine in anticipation. Kissing down Lena’s body, she took a nipple into her mouth and bit into it.

Lena let out a gasp as her back arched off the bed, pressing her body against Kara’s. “Fuck, Kara,” She said in a strangled gasp.

Now, obviously, Kara could do whatever she wanted with Lena. She could do some foreplay, but that would also be torture for her. So instead, she fisted her cock in her hands and  
lined her dick to Lena’s entrance. Without warning, she bottomed out into Lena in one thrust, and started to pounded into her.

Lena let out a scream when she felt Kara stretch her open, her cock buried deep into her cunt, a wet squelching sound filling the air, making her eyes roll to the back of her head.  
She gripped the chain tightly; making it hit the bars of the headboard, a rhythmic, metallic clang filling the air.

Kara planted her hands on both sides of Lena’s head and rolled her hips with every thrust, hitting Lena’s g-spot with every pump of her hips. “Whose your daddy, Lena?” She asked,  
one hand reaching down and started to rub her clit. Lena gasped and trembled, her body shaking uncontrollably.

Stopping her movements, Kara stared down at Lena. “I asked you a question, Lena. **Who's. Your. Daddy.”**

Lena let out a wail. “You!” She screamed, “You are my daddy!”

“Good girl. Now, tell daddy what you want,”

“You!”

“What do you want me to do?”

“I need you to fuck me,”

“Like this?” Kara asked, moving her hips slowly and keeping her thrust shallow.

“No,” Lena whined, “I need you to fuck me hard and fast till I can’t walk-“

Kara snapped her hips forward, shutting Lena up with a gasp, “Be careful what you ask for, baby girl,” Placing her hands on Lena’s hips, she started to drill Lena into the mattress.

Lena threw her head back and lets out a scream; she felt so full and good, pleasure coursing through her body in waves as she falls into her first orgasms of the night. Without stopping, Kara reached down and rubbed her clit, placing another hand on her ankles and spreading her wide open, making Kara thrust even deeper.

Lena threw her head back and groaned as she felt her body let out another orgasm. Pulling out, Kara flipped Lena over, the chain twisting against the bar, and slipped back in before  
Lena could complain about the loss. Gripping onto Lena’s hips, she pounded into her, hard.

Lena dropped her head onto the bed, exhausted, when she felt the tell tale signs of Kara’s dick tightening. Smirking, she looked over her shoulders and let out the dirtiest moan  
Kara has ever heard. Feeling Kara’s hips falter, her smirk turned into a Cheshire grin.

“Fuck,” She moaned, pushing back against Kara’s dick and squeezing her walls against her shaft, “You are so big, daddy. Fuck me,”  
Kara’s eyes turned red, her mind hazy with lust and love. Draping her body against Lena’s back, she wrapped an arm around her waist and rubbed her clit, the other snaking up to  
pinch a rock hard nipple, as she upped the pace of her thrust, hammering into Lena’s tight, wet warmth.

Lena could feel herself teetering over the edge. “Fuck, Kara,” Was all she could say before she collapsed onto the bed, cumming all over Kara’s dick. At the feeling of Lena’s walls  
fluttering around her, Kara lost it, and blew her load into Lena’s walls, falling on top of Lena and covering her body with hers.

Taking the cuffs off, Kara pulled Lena’s body into her chest and Lena snuggled into her body, as Kara wrapped her arms around her.

“I love you,” Kara said.  
Lena hummed, “I love you too,”

**Author's Note:**

> so for some goddamn reason, rich text is not working for me, so i had to use HTML. fuck


End file.
